fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Break Free (Lead the Way)
Break Free (Lead the Way) (also known as Honeylune Ridge: Escape) is the song that plays during the ending sequence of Super Mario Odyssey. Like Jump Up, Super Star!, this song is sung by Pauline. Lyrics Smash through the blocks that bar your way, yeah No time for fear, just let it all fall away Nobody believes in me and you Just look at the way they stare So what if we live in a walled garden As long as I've got you then I don't care Kick up the wall, and take the plunge Shiftin' through two dimensions Up on the moon, we'll twirl and swoon Just lead the way (I'll follow you) I'll put my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one A miracle in three dimensions Follow the brick path straight to my heart And we'll grab the flag together, the fireworks are gonna start Shake off the chains, you're running free You'll be amazed at all that there is to see Together we're racing for the goal And no one can stop us now Maybe we don't know where we're going But we're gonna get there somehow Climb up the vine, land in the clouds Maybe then we'll swap up for down Cross the sea, we're still you and me I'll follow you (just lead the way) You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest We're miles above the rest Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine Trivia *Like Jump Up, Super Star!, this song features references to other Mario games and Odyssey itself: **''Smash through the blocks that bar your way, yeah'' / No time for fear, just let it all fall away refers to the blocks falling beneath Mario (capturing Bowser) and Peach. **''So what if we live in a walled garden'' may refer to Steam Gardens in the Wooded Kingdom, which seems to be contained in a greenhouse-like glass dome with walls around it. **''Shiftin' through two dimensions'' may reference Mario's ability to go through pixellated pipes to enter 2D platforming sections inspired by the original Super Mario Bros. or may be in reference to past 2D Mario games. **''I'll put my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one'' is a line centered around hats, the main gameplay mechanic of Super Mario Odyssey. **''A miracle in three dimensions'' could refer to the revolutionary Super Mario 64, other 3D Mario games, or the 3D gameplay of Odyssey. **''Follow the brick path straight to my heart'' mentions a brick path not unlike those found in games since the original Super Mario Bros. **''And we'll grab the flag together, the fireworks are gonna start'' refers to the reoccurring goal pole that the player has to grab to end the levels in various Mario games. The fireworks could potentially refer to a detail first seen in New Super Mario Bros. in which grabbing the goal pole while all three digits on the clock were identical would trigger fireworks in the background. **''Climb up the vine, land in the clouds'' references Mario's ability to climb up vines to reach Coin Heavens, first seen in Super Mario World. **''Maybe then we'll swap up for down'' could be a callback to a gimmick first featured in Super Mario Galaxy in which gravity could be switched, changing Mario from a rightside-up playstyle to an upside-down one. **''Cross the sea, we're still you and me'' potentially refers to the ideas of Odyssey about traveling the world. **''Up on the moon, we'll twirl and swoon'' and You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest are both referring to either Mario Odyssey's Moon Kingdom where the song is first heard or the main collectibles, Power Moons. **''So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine'' could refer to Super Stars or Power Stars from past Mario games. *Bowser's theme from Super Mario 64 can be heard during some of the instrumental parts of the song. *A similar song is the Squid Sisters' song. Category:Songs Category:Mario (series)